


Drowning

by AwokenMonster



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: drowning \ˈdrau̇-niŋ\verbTo suffocate by submersion in water or another liquid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeCaboose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/gifts).



> Monster: This one is a little different than the other fics I've written. Enjoy

I was drowning.

All I could see or feel, was water.

There was no air. How would I ever be able to breath? I couldn’t reach the surface in time. I wouldn’t reach it in time even if I could’ve.

Because I missed something crucial. Something big. Something necessary.

Something I had to find to swim upwards in strong powerful movements of my arms and legs. My limbs burning as I’d soar out of the ocean that was my own mind… only to crash into a thick layer of ice.

A wall I could never protrude. Something that would always hold me back. Knocking on the ice, I asked to be released. No, I begged. I begged and desperately screamed for someone to free me, only to see a pair of feet appear above me.

It couldn’t be.

It was…

* * *

 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I punched the snooze button of my alarm, growling something unintelligible. I felt like rolling over in my bed and fall asleep again but I had to get up. These dreams haunted me at night. It was enough torture for one night.

I got up, stretched and yawned as I looked around in the empty room. Where did I put my stuff again? I couldn’t tell. The room just seemed very empty and it was bothering me. Even my alarm clock wasn’t there anymore. Crazy.

I put on the same clothes as the day before. Somehow, I kept wearing the same clothes repeatedly. Like it was all I had.

It was sunny outside. Such a nice weather. I couldn’t wait to go outside and feel the sun on my face. As I did, the warmth hit me and I knew I could stay there forever but I had to go.

I had to meet up with a good friend of mine.

Charlie Scene.

At an old café, I found him waiting for me all by himself at a table. My stomach growled and I realized I hadn’t even had breakfast yet.

“Charlie!” I called out cheerfully before flopping down in front of him. He offered me a smile as he said: “Hey, Danny!”

“It’s such a beautiful day outside, don’t you think?”

“It is. How are you today?”

“What a strange question to ask me, Charlie. I’m fine. Totally fine. How about you?”, I chattered away as I was happy to be there with Charlie.

He offered me a smile to tell me he was fine as well. Yet there was something else in his eyes as well. Pity? Maybe. But why?

He was all I needed to remain upright. The reason I could withstand the nightmares in which I was drowning.

“Do you still get those nightmares?” Charlie asked, face full of concern and I hated it. Why would he look at me like that? I needed his reassuring smiles. Please, don’t be like this, Charlie.

“I do”, I admitted, bowing my head. “I’m getting closer to who’s standing on top of the ice.”

The bandana rapper sighed and leaned in. “I wish I could help you, Danny”

“You help me by being here for me, Charlie!”

“Where else would I be?” Charlie laughed and I couldn’t help but join, enjoying each other’s happiness while we had the chance. Days like these happened a lot lately. Only Charlie and me in the old café. Day after day. Every night the same nightmare.

Charlie’s soft and sweet laughter died down and turned into a dead serious face before his voice changed completely and he asked: “Can you tell me something about Charlie’s death?”

It felt like waking up out of a deep slumber when the words hit me.

That vital piece of information. The crucial thing that kept me from reaching the surface. It felt like the ocean inside my mind just vaporized and I could finally think clearly again.

_Charlie killed himself two years ago, by jumping off a cliff._

As I realized that simple fact, the sunny day changed into a sky filled with grey clouds and sorrow. A whirlwind hit the café, destroying the entire décor. Charlie was long gone and I was surrounded by sterile white walls, staring into the old face of doctor Charles, head psychiatrist of the Los Angeles asylum.

“What are you thinking about, Danny?”

“I was standing on top of the layer of ice all along.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


End file.
